1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fume hood apparatus, and more particularly to a fume hood apparatus with an air foil member which facilitates the cleaning of the area proximate the fume hood work surface using air flowing into the fume hood.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fume hoods are protective enclosures which provide ventilated and illuminated work spaces for laboratory or other applications. They typically include a housing and a fan for drawing air and toxic fumes from the housing for safe discharge. The housing includes an opening which allows access to the work space. Air enters the fume hood through this opening to replace the air discharged by the fan. A problem with prior fume hoods is that they do not include means for effectively removing fumes and other material which have settled on or proximate the work surface of the fume hood.
Unlike prior fume hoods, the fume hood of the present invention is a simple construction that includes an air foil member for directing air along the fume hood's work surface to effectively evacuate the surface and the work space of fumes and other waste materials. This fume hood minimizes the expense of manufacture and assembly. It includes a small number of components which provide an effective well-ventilated work space.